


The five times they fell in love, and the one time they realized it

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: I don’t know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just wanted to do some zurara fluff, and wrote this.Enjoy if you read I guess.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The five times they fell in love, and the one time they realized it

Love. 

It was a word of many meanings, good and bad. 

Katara had known what love was since she could understand emotions. It surrounded her, wrapped her in an eternal embrace, never truly fading. 

Zuko knew what love was. He understood it.  
But he had few who truly loved him.  
He had fragile experiences in love.  
Those who loved him always seemed to be shut out by the world.  
It made him build walls, close himself off from the world. 

Few people made it past those walls. And when they did, it was the fear of losing them that swallowed him whole. 

Katara knew who she loved.  
She loved so many people, it was hard too keep track. And all those people that she loved felt the same way about her. And she knew that. 

Zuko knew who he loved too. He loved everyone. He loved the world. But Not everyone felt the same. He knew that too.

Katara had people who she had thought loved her. People like jet.  
Those who confused love with desire. 

Zuko had people like that too. People like mei.  
Those who confused loved with affection, and instruction. 

The first time they fell in love, they were both prisoners.  
It only took a few shared words. Words of regret.  
Words of forgiveness.  
That was all it had taken to claim the others heart.  
Those emotions had been overtaken with hurt minutes later. And somewhere inside,  
Understanding. 

The second time they fell in love, was when they tried to mend the past.  
When they chose to trust the other again, after everything that had happened. 

The third was when he helped her gain revenge.  
And when he didn’t judge her for it.  
When he didn’t judge her for wanting justice, some kind of closure. 

The fourth time they fell in love, was in a mess of a play.  
Laughing together.  
Getting offended together.  
Judging the play together. As partners, in some sort of way. 

The fifth time they fell in love was through sacrifice. Saving the other from a guaranteed death.  
You only realize how much you love someone when you lose them. Had you known, you would have turned back the clocks, and tried to save what you had.  
That’s when she realized she loved him. He had realized he the moment he saved her, knowing what would follow.  
They knew what they meant to each other.  
But neither of them died that day. 

The only death was the war, and the gentle fading of the sun, announcing the end of another day.  
It was beneath that fading sun, with the faintest stars twinkling in the sky, that they closed the day. 

With the gentle kiss of love.

The end!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that was okay? 
> 
> Zutara has been my favourite ship since I watched the show (several years ago)   
> And I just started re-watching it for the third time. I didn’t realize how much I missed it, so I have spent the last few days just reading it. I don’t know if I’m going to do another work for this fandom, but it was fun to write.


End file.
